hirogo un amor secreto
by 2018cristell
Summary: hola mi nombre es andrea y soy nueva en esto y ok mejor comensemos con la descripcion, ok esta historia se trata de un adolescente llamado hiro , lo que pasa despues de la pelicula , un amor entre hiro y gogo espero que les per divertida.1temporada
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Episodio de:**

**Hirogo un amor secreto**

**1 temporada**

un dia despues de la pelicula de big hero 6 , al dia siguiente .

hiro se estubo preparando para la universidad . su tia cass entró a su cuarto de hiro a darle su desayuno y desearle buena suerte

y hiro dijo que : gracias tia cass .

\- denada hiro ;ha hoy vuelves a la escuela no ?-preguntó tia cass

\- haa si cierto ya se me habia olvidado jeje -dijo hiro con una risa un poco nerviosa

\- hay hiro estas muy olvidadiso este dia ¿ estas bien ? -preguntó tia cass con un poco de preocupación.

-ha creo que si , si estoy bien-contesto hiro intentando sonar calmado y cero nervioso por su primer dia en su nueva universidad.

-ha ok te espero abajo para que estes listo para la escuela si , hiro ? -avisó tia cass

\- si , estabien tia cass -respondió hiro.

tia cass: ok .

despues de desayunar hiro baja a la cafeteria de su tia cass : tia cass! lla me voy a la escuela! (despidiendose abrazando a tia cass)dirigiendose a la puerta de la cafeteria de tia cass.

tia cass : haa ok que te baya muy bien

gracias tia cass , pero luego se voltio para darle otro abrazo (como siempre) otro ya (otro abrazo): adios tia cass! . saliendo por la puerta de la cafeteria . dijo hiro despidiendose)

tia cass ( despidiendose ) adios hiro! - dijo tia cass tambien ,(despidiendose)

en la casa de gogo :

mama de leiko: oye hija hoy es tu primer dia en la universidad. vas a ir a la universidad ??

leiko : ha si , si ire (me da igual)penso leiko

mama de leiko: ok hija voy a salir no me esperes temprano .

leiko: por que ?? a donde vas ?

mama de leiko: a voy a ir a un evento que me invito tu tia .

Karen es la tia de leiko.

Su tia de leiko y la mamá de leiko son las mejores amigas. Y karen osea la tia de leiko muchas veces le invita a la mamá de leiko ,reuniones,fiestas familiares ,etc.

leiko: hay madre otra vez vas a ir con mi tia karen ?

mama de leiko: sabes muy bien que es tu tia no la puedo dejar plantada y ya me voy que me debe de estar esperando .

leiko: pero no me vas ha poder recoger ?hoy tengo entrenamiento(entrenamiento

mama de leiko: lo siento hija no podre acompañarte ya me voy si ? muah, se despidio con un beso en el cachete .

leiko: hay mama (limpiandose el cachete ):asqueada ) cuidate mucho si ?

mama de leiko: adios gogo !(despidiendose)

leiko: adios !

leiko: hay que desorden dijo leiko viendo a su alrededor todo el desorden por buscar sus cosas a la ultima hora jeje igual que yo XD

leiko: bueno ya me voy -leiki salió de su casa

En la casa de aiko :

habitacion de honey lemon:

closet de honey lemon:

tocador de honey lemon :

baño de honey lemon (en el mismo cuarto con puerta obvio):

sala de estar: (familiar)

cuarto de lavado y secado:

mini tocador en el baño:

baño principal:

honey: hola mami ,buenos dias !

mama de honey: hola hija buenos dias ya estas lista para ir ala escuela ?

honey: si mami : adios me voy madre (despediendose )

mama de honey dijo deteniendo a honey : espera no te olvides de horar para que te baya bien .

honey: si mami , honey junto sus manos para horar su mama es igual de dulce que ella pero un poco estricta como por ejemplo como se debe comportar , educarla bien , etc . siempre de forma dulce y amable .y es rubia). termino de horar

honey: ok adios :

mama de honey: ha espera primero un selfie de madre e hija en tu primer dia de clases en la universidad, otraves deteniendo asu hija para una selfie tomo su celular , paso su braso por el hombro de su hija para abrazarla y tomo la foto, o selfie.diga wuisqui

Madre e hija :Wuisqui !

mama de honey: ok chau hija que te valla bien en primer dia

honey: chau mami

mama de honey: tienes todo lo que necesitas no ?

honey: si mami, bueno chau . dijo despidiendose cerrando la puerta y saliendo de su casa

En la mansión de fred con wasawi:

fred estaba dormido en la sala de estar(roncando) por que la noche anterior se quedaron dormidos jugando videojuegos , etc con wasawi y fred se quedo dormido en el mueble con una manta y wasawi en su saco de dormir en el piso obvio XD

oye wasawi levantate ya es tarde para la escuela(dijo fred despertandose)

wasawi : ha sierto ..

fred: si apurate

wasabi: oye crees que nos ira bien ?

fred: claro que si viejo por que no ?. XD jaj ... ok solo era un chiste

Wasabi: pero un chiste muy malo no? bueno apurate , vamos

hiro llegando a la universidad :

ha hiro se le cae sus papeles.

Hiro : hay no puede ser por que a mi( dijo quejandose y recojiendo sus papeles)

papeles hay ok dice en el salon 38 ... mmmm dijo viendo : asta que se acerca un chica ,

descripcion:ella se llama mia (no es cierto se llama karmi ese es su verdadero nombre XD)tiene el cabello color castaño casi negro( ovbio) tiene ojos castaños y estaba vestida un polo a rallas con un chorts chin color rosa pastel y unas botas pequeñas color marron oscuro es de la misma edad que hiro 14 pero un poco mas alta por que es alta y no chata , como la misma estatura que leiko(gogo) jajaaj ok no. seguimos: estaba con su mochila color fuscia aunque creo que su color favorita es violeta ok no.

primer aufit mia(karmi)doble cara XD XD XD

hiro levantando su mirada se puso un poco rubor :

hola !- dijo la chica , era una chica en su misma edad de hiro (ya dije eso XD)

hiro levantandose: ho- hola-dijo hiro tartamudeando y un poco nervioso

mia estaba ayudandole a levantar sus cosas .que tal ? ,te perdiste ? -preguntó mia

-ha yo ?? -dijo hiro confundido

si , tú-respondio tranquilamente mia

-a no ... lo se yo.. -dijo hiro incomadadamente

\- vamos no te conosco pero, si me gustaria ;soy mia y tu ? -dijo mia con amabilidad

soy hiro hamada-dijo hiro con un poco más de confianza.

-quetal ,hiro? ,tu eres nuevo no ?? -preguntó mia interesada en saber.

\- haaaa si , soy nuevo en mi anterior año yo estube en otra universidad y aqui me cuesta mucho hacer amigos- dijo hiro un poco triste.

en el anterio año estubo en otra universidad donde no estaban los amigos de tadashi qué conoce. ya saben... Honey ,wasabi, fred y leiko.me se tuvo que cambiar porque en su antiguo universidad él no conocia nadie (siempre se sentaba solo )intentaba caerle bien a sus demás compañeros y ahora esta en la universidad de su hermano mayor tadashi .

-no te preocupes desde ahora soy tu mejor amiga -dijo mia alegremente

-mejor amiga ?? -dijo hiro confundido por lo que acaba de decír

-si amiga . bueno dime como tu quieras amiga , mejor amiga -dijo mia explicando

\- ha -amiga esta bien -respondió hiro normal

-ok , te perdiste ?? -preguntó mia

\- si estoy buscando el salon 38 pero no se donde esta , creo que si me perdi -dijo hiro dandose cuenta

\- mmm aver... creoo... que ... yo conosco ese salon -dijo mia tomando el papel donde decia el numero de su salón

-ha enserio ?? -exclamó hiro con emosión

\- si ven te voy a enseñar donde esta ok? -dijo mia tomandole dela mano-hiro se sonrojó ante eso

-ok vamos -dijo hiro siguiendo a mia

-mira aca esta -dijo mia soltando la mano de hiro

-gracias mia-agradeció hiro felizmente

-de nada ,bueno este es tu salon -dijo mia

\- gracias de verdad por la ayuda -siguió agradeciendo hiro

-de nada ,adios hiro-dijo mia despidiendose e alejarse

\- chao -dijo hiro miebtras soltaba un suspiro

ya en el salón: entrando..

ok creo que que vine un poco temprano pero no importa dijo despues de abrir la puerta no habia casi nadie esecto por una personita jaja si , cuando estaba entrando a su salon se encuentra con... gogo(leiko) j XD

\- tú!?-dijo leiko mirando a hiro

\- ha , leiko ?? -dijo hiro sorprendido

-que haces aqui ...? -dijo leiko acercandose a hiro

-aqui es mi salón -dijo hiro un poco nervioso

-ha... el mio tambien -dijo leiko

-que ?? -dijo hiro asombrado

-que , hay algun problema ?-dijo leiko molesta

-no no nada-respondio hiro un poco incomodo

-ok pero sientate con ella -dijo leiko señalando con la cabeza, hacia donde estaba la chica de a tras que havia un asiento vasio

ella ? -dijo hiro mirando a la chica

-si ella no te va a hablar,es muy tranquila-dijo leiko volviendose mirar a hiro

-haa pero yo me queria sentar solo ... -dijo hiro volvio a mirar a leiko

-ha entonces no hay problema -dijo leiko con tranquilidad y sentandose eb su sitio

-oye que coencidencia que nos encontramos en el mismo salon -dijo hiro sentandose en su sitio cerca de leiko para el lado derecho

asi que bueno no -dijo leiko secamente

si -dijo hiro

profesor entrando al salon y saludando a sus alumnos:

\- hola jovenes hoy vamos a comensar la clase de literatura con ustedes , permitanme prensentarme; mi nombre es laberiano hernandes y hoy les voy hablar sobre la literatura ok primero ¿ que es la literatura ?-comenzo a explicar el profesor

En ese momento discretamente hiro se cambia de lugar a donde esta alcostado de leiko ante eso leiko se le queda viendo confundida

no que te ibas a sentar solo-dijo leiko secamente e mirando a hiro

-si ;pero prefiero sentarme contigo leiko-dijo hiro sonriendole a leiko

-Ante eso el profesór se da cuenta que los dos jovenes hiro y leiko no estan prestando atencion

-aver aver ahi que pasa! lo siento pero , voy a tener que tomartes un reporte de conducta por hablar en clase-dijo el profesór regañando a leiko y hiro

\- si estamos prestando atencion -dijo hiro

-ha tu-dijo el profesor señalandolo con el dedo

ha yo -dijo hiro confundido

tú jovencito! yo no te conosco, ven aqui

a ok -dijo hiro tartamudeando y fue donde el profesor

tu eres nuevo ? -dijo el profe acercandose

\- si recien acabo de llegar a esta nueva universidad -dijo hiro un poco nervioso

-ha! tu eres nuevo ; disculpa cual es tu nombre? -pregunto el profe

hiro hamada-dijo hiro-el profesór voltea para ver a sus alumnos

-ok ; escuchen tenemos un nuevo estudiante ; espero que el se sienta bienvenido aqui y que todos colaboremos y por eso no te mandare un reporte -dijo volteando aver a hiro puedes sentarte .

Hiro se sento y los demas aplaudieron

-que paso que te dijo ?dijo leiko interesada

-no me va a mandar un reporte por hablar en clase solo por que soy nuevo aqui-dijo hiro con una sonrisa

\- mmm que suerte tienes hamada-dijo leiko

\- señorita leiko algun problema con mi desicion ??!-dijo el profe

-tengo una queja -dijo leiko levantando la mano

-si digame -dijo el profe escuchando a leiko

-por que ha hiro no le mandan un reporte y a mi si, si los dos hablamos ?

-usted jovencita leiko no se salva del castigo , asi que le reportare a la direccion , su cuaderno


	2. cap 2

2\. Episodio de:

Hirogo un amor secreto

1.temporada

despues de la platica de hiro y gogo osea( conversacion )

Leiko se va a su casa hace au rutina y se duerme profundamente...

Sueño de leiko:

.honey lemon hace una pijamada con todos los amigos de la universidad . bueno todos no todos pero que importa no? ,bueno comensemos :

honey llama a todas sus amigas de la clase en la universidad :honey primero llama a una de sus mejores amigas comensando por rose : llamando a rose :

(llamando).

honey: hola rose habla honey lemon .

rose: quien?? ha perdon honey , hola amiga

honey: hay esto es absurdo dijo honey susurrando apartando el telefono pero rose no escucha claro

rose: que??

honey :"nada"

rose: ahya,para que me llamas ?

honey: para decirte que hoy "noce " te podia envitar a mi pijamada esta noche que dices?

rose: hay lo siento hony hoy en la noche no voy a poder lo siento

honey: por que?

rose: me boy a la casa de mi prima ya sabes una cena familiar entre primos sobrinos bla bla bla ,me voy a la casa de yasuri:

honey lemon: yasuri??

rose: si la que un dia fue a mi casa no te acuerdas ??

honey: ha si,si,si me acuerdo

rose: entonces no puedo

honey: entonces no puedes enserio ?

rose:no,no,no puedo ir lo siento:

honey: ho no entonces nos vemos para la proxima no?

rose: si para la proxima " ,adios honey

las dos juntas dijeron al mismo tiempo y colgaron el telefono

honey:adios rose

honey hablando...

Entonces a quien llamo ahora? honey pensando) hnmmm... Ya sé.voy a llamar a mia Llamando.. A mia... La pesada.. Perdon ... La buena y dulce mia jaja (no es cierto ) "hola"

Llamando a mia (karmi)

Timbrando...

Honey :hola mia

Mia :ha ! Hola hony amiga qué tal ?

Honey :muy bien ,solo queria decirte algo

Mia : qué

Honey :te invito a una pijamada hoy en la noche vienes

era tarde a las 3:00pm

Mia : claro qué Si boy ,para nada me lo pierdo!!

Honey :las demas son unas pesadas

Que no quieren venir. Ami pijamada

Mia: hay qué pesadas, aguafiestas y flojas

No ?

Honey :si vienes ??

Mia :claro

Honey :bay

Mia : bay

Honey tomando una libreta donde apunta. A todas las qué. Bendrán a su pijamada comiensa apuntar a su amiga (karmi ) mia : muy bien, mia vendrá a mi pijamada.. apuntada -dijo honey mientras escribia su bombre en la lista

Su telefono que esta en su mesita de noche empieza a moverse de timbracion por que la estan llamando /obvio XD :

O ! alguien me llama ,quien será --dijo honey contestando la llamada

Honey: Hola ?

Elsa: hola habla elsy

Honey :haaa!!!

Elsa :qué pasa

Honey :eres tú

Elsa : si soy yo

Honey :haaa!! amiguis. Te extrañado tanto

Elsy : yo también

Honey :de donde me llamas ?

Elsa :estoy en mi casa, bueno castillo ,intentando ser la reyna ,otra vez ..

Bueno pero no es nada mal no ?

bueno si pero es una eternidad ser de reina

Honey: porque?

Elsy :porque. No sabes todo lo que tengo qué hacer de reina y todo eso y... Fue imterumpida por honey

Honey :bay

Elsy :bay

Lectora andre :hay las amiguis

Honey colgando y marcando otro número

Bueno ahora quien llamo...

Ha ! Ok ,espera tengo qué llamarle y decir ...hay mejor le digo después

Un rato de cilencio cuando se da cuenta

Ho ! Hay,casi se me olvidó. Leiko

Llamando a leiko ...

Timbrando... Asta qué contesta...

Honey: Hola!

Leiko:Hola

Honey: Qué haciendo!?

Leiko: Nd y tú

Honey: Nd bueno casi nd , pero tengo planes para hoy en la noche!

Leiko: Como es eso

Honey: Te envito a una pijamada van a venir mia obvio ,fue imterumpida por leiko cuando dijo mia

Leiko: Eee solo ella ?

Honey: Solo tú y tu Prima va a venir perdón

Leiko: Pero hony porque tienes que hacer una pijamada si no van a venir! ?

Honey: Hay qué Aguafiestas. Eres.

Leiko: Agua qué! ?

Honey: Aguafiestas , Dije

Leiko: Hay bueno ya no importa chao

Honey: A no. Espera ,vas a venir?

Leiko: Noce

Honey: Solo piensalo si ?

Leiko: Ash estabien solo porque eres mi mejor amiga

Honey: Ok perfecto. Boy a envitar a los chicos tanbien ok?

Leiko: Espera qué! ??!!

Honey: Bay "

Despues en la noche en casa de honey en un pequeño jardin ya avian venido sus amigos y estaban esperando...

Bueno el proximo lo seguiré mañana pliss enserio y sin faltar. Okbay los adoro !!!

sigue el sueño de leiko con sus amigos en una pijamada con su ex novio tony (asi le decia leiko a su exde cariñoXD)y sus amigos ,hiro,fred,hony(honey) y mia(karmi).cada uno tenia su propia cama o colchon para qué. Puedan dormir tranquilos bueno casi todos.XD.

Hola chicos que bueno que vinieron !! Dice hony

Karmi:Gracias por la pijamada

Honey:de nada jejej

Rosy:Bueno a que quieren jugar..??

Mia:mmm... Yasé! Que les parece verdad o reto !?

Honey: pero quién comienza?

Mia:comienzas tú honey !

Honey :bueno yo... Ok

Rosy:verdad o reto ? Hony

Honey:verdad

Rosy : mmm ya es verdad qué. Te gustan las caricaturas ??

Honey:si es verdad

Rosy :muy bien ahora... Tú. (Señalando a tony)

Tony :bien pregunta

Rose :Verdad o reto ?

Tony:reto.para que veas qué no le tengo miedo a nd

Rose: ok.quiero qué le digas. Que te gusta a mia(karmi)!

Tony:mm... Noce

Rose:porqueé? No qué no le tenias miedo a nd ?

(Trolleado)

Tony:no es eso, es solo qué. ...

Rose: qué

Tony :porque...

Rose:porque ?

Tony:porque se que le gusta a hiro... Y no quiero qué se moleste conmigo...

Rose: ahh tranquilo.. Es solo un juego no es verdad..

Tony: ok... Mmmm... ME GUSTA MIA!!!

Papra los que no entienda mia es karmi osea que nadie sabe su verdadero nombre .. Solo saben que se llama mia .XD

Todos: uuuuouuuuu

Rose:y ahora un beso !

Tony:qué!? Pero eso no es parte del reto no vale !

Rose:si es !! Es solo qué. Se me olvidó. XD (qué pendeja es rose no ?? Like.

Rose suplicando: plissss

Tony de mala gana :agh estabien

Tony ya estaba cerca de ella se miraban uno a otro...

Mia dice :haa ok no creo qué sea necesario... (Dijo karmi en vos baja pero rose la escuchó.

Rose :si es necesario! !!

Tony se acerca aun mas a mia (karmi )

Y le besó. .. Se sonrojó por eso.. Y ella también. ..

todos :oouoououo

Tony:Oye solo es un juego tú misma lo dijiste...

Rose:si si ahora le toca a hony (de nuevo XD)

Honey:porque !?

Rose :porque si !!.hony verdad. O reto ?

Hony :pero no es justo si yo ya jugué!

Rose :VERDAD O RETO HONY!

Honey: ay ps... Verdad !

Rose :ok si tu lo dices... Jijijijiji (risamalvada

OK NO

Rose :ya... Mmmm .es verdad qué Miras A fred .con otros ojos ???

Todos : uyyyyyyy. Ya te jodiste ... Okno

Rose:CALLENSE !!! TODAVIA NO TERMINO LA PREGUNTA !

Todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio

Rose se aclaró la garganta y termino la pregunta. Y no como un amigo !

Hony :jamas lo miraria con otros ojos ! Dijo de forma sincera

Rose : Quieren un abrazo de mejores amigos ?

Honey interrumpió: espera ?

Rose :ahh

Hony :quien te dijo eso

Rose :me dijo un chico desconocido

Hony :quien ?

Rose :no es nadie olvidalo

Hony:bueno no no es verdad que te aya dicho eso es una mentira.

Rose :ok ok entonces. No te gusta fred ,no lo miras con otros ojos ?

Honey :no yo solo lo miro como un amigo .jamas lo miraria. Con otros ojos entiendes ?

Rose :si un abrazo sii abrazo !

Siiii

Honey y fred luego se abrazaron...

Y asi fueron jugando verdad o reto ... Asta qué. ..

Wasawi:Ya no quiero jugar ...me voy a dormir

Karmi :si mejor ya vamonos a dormir. Estoy muy cansada

Hony :si ya me aburrí

Hiro y tony :bueno a dormir !

Honey:buenas noches a todos !

Todos :buenas noches

Continuara...

XD . PERDON si me demoré en subir la segunda parte .y enserio lo digo porque me demore mucho.y ustedes diran (pa' eso ?!)

Okno .bueno mañana o hoy subire la tercera parte. esto no a terminado a si qué sigan felices a los qué les guste mi historia clup de hirogo.solo amis gugis hermosos ... Les contestare sus repuestas en el chat de wattpad responderé a todas sus preguntas ,solo amis gugis hermosos los que estan votando por mi libro les respondere .lo siento pero a los hhayders no los paro bola (jajajajjajajaj ) okno bueno no olviden votar si quieren que siga este maravillosa historia

OJO esta historia tendra 7 temporadas y 20 capitulos en cada temporada .asi que quiero que en chat de wattpad quiero que todos mis gugis hermosos me digan que personaje quieren para la 2 temporada qué se estrenara en mi cumple

Mes de agosto .dia 13

No dejen de votar misgugis hermosos bayyhaaa se me olvidaba FELIZ AÑO A TODOS !!(menos a los haders) bueno bay nos vemos a la proxima .esten activos he .bayyyyy

Después. De ese momento gogo soñó con sus amigos en una pijamada con su ex novio tony (asi le decia leiko a su exde cariñoXD)y sus amigos ,hiro,fred,hony(honey) y mia(karmi).cada uno tenia su propia cama o colchon para qué. Puedan dormir tranquilos bueno casi todos.XD.

Sueño de leiko...

Hola chicos que bueno que vinieron !! Dice hony

Karmi:Gracias por la pijamada

Honey:de nada jejej

Rosy:Bueno a que quieren jugar..??

Mia:mmm... Yasé! Que les parece verdad o reto !?

Honey: pero quién comienza?

Mia:comienzas tú honey !

Honey :bueno yo... Ok

Rosy:verdad o reto ? Hony

Honey:verdad

Rosy : mmm ya es verdad qué. Te gustan las caricaturas ??

Honey:si es verdad

Rosy :muy bien ahora... Tú. (Señalando a tony)

Tony :bien pregunta

Rose :Verdad o reto ?

Tony:reto.para que veas qué no le tengo miedo a nd

Rose: ok.quiero qué le digas. Que te gusta a mia(karmi)!

Tony:mm... Noce

Rose:porqueé? No qué no le tenias miedo a nd ?

(Trolleado)

Tony:no es eso, es solo qué. ...

Rose: qué

Tony :porque...

Rose:porque ?

Tony:porque se que le gusta a hiro... Y no quiero qué se moleste conmigo...

Rose: ahh tranquilo.. Es solo un juego no es verdad..

Tony: ok... Mmmm... ME GUSTA MIA!!!

Papra los que no entienda mia es karmi osea que nadie sabe su verdadero nombre .. Solo saben que se llama mia .XD

Todos: uuuuouuuuu

Rose:y ahora un beso !

Tony:qué!? Pero eso no es parte del reto no vale !

Rose:si es !! Es solo qué. Se me olvidó. XD (qué pendeja es rose no ?? Like.

Rose suplicando: plissss

Tony de mala gana :agh estabien

Tony ya estaba cerca de ella se miraban uno a otro...

Mia dice :haa ok no creo qué sea necesario... (Dijo karmi en vos baja pero rose la escuchó.

Rose :si es necesario! !!

Tony se acerca aun mas a mia (karmi )

Y le besó. .. Se sonrojó por eso.. Y ella también. ..

todos :oouoououo

Tony:Oye solo es un juego tú misma lo dijiste...

Rose:si si ahora le toca a hony (de nuevo XD)

Honey:porque !?

Rose :porque si !!.hony verdad. O


End file.
